The Diary of Jane
by kenilyn
Summary: Jane Shan has lived a normal life until a few days after her 18th birthday when a strange man who owns an even stranger circus comes to her with not only a job, but also with the pieces to her past; who she is, who her parents were, and why they gave her up. Her decision will throw her into a world filled with war, hatred, secrets, love, and the impossible. *VAMPIRE GAME SEQUEL*
1. Beginning of the End

_For those of you who came to this story from __The Vampire Game__, welcome back! This is the first chapter, which was a sneak peek in VG, so you can just skip to Chapter 2 of this story and pick up where you left off (:_

_For those of you who are completely new, this story is a sequel to __The Vampire Game__. You won't necessarily have to read __The Vampire Game__ to understand the plot, since what you need to know will be explained, but as I said, it is a sequel and I recommend reading its prequel._

_So, this whole fic is actually based on the song Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin, so I encourage you to listen to it :) I will have a link to it on my profile. Also, I will be making a playlist for it so if you guys haven't heard the songs from it, you don't have to go searching. (:_

_So, without further ado…_

**Chapter One: The Beginning of the End.**

"Jane!"

My head snapped up towards the front of the classroom. I felt my cheeks turn pink as everyone stared at me. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Yes, Mr. Harrison?" I asked shyly. He was glaring at me out of the thick rimmed glasses that rested on his hawk like nose, holding a piece of chalk in his hand as he impatiently tapped the floor with his loafer clad foot.

"Miss Jane, what is so important about that window that you must dismiss me and my very important lecture, which will be in most of your final exam for this class?" he asked angrily. I heard a few snickers as my face turned beet red. I rubbed my hands on my skirt, trying to get rid of sweat as I looked down at the desk and then let my green eyes meet his hazel ones.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just…daydreaming." I said quietly, my face turning even redder as my fellow classmates giggled. The bell rang after that, signaling the end of the school day. I slowly put my notebook back into my vintage messenger bag as everyone else chatted and left. I stood up and was passing the front desk when Mr. Harrison spoke to me.

"Jane, can you please stay after class?" he said as he organized the essays that were due in the beginning of class. I sighed. My adoptive family was going to be angry once they found out that I was held after class…again. I pulled up a chair and sat it in front of his desk and looked at my hands as I twiddled my thumbs.

He sighed. "Jane, why haven't you been paying attention in class? You used to be my best student, but lately…" he trailed off. I bit my lip and pushed my hazelnut hair behind my ear and looked up at him under my thick eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Harrison. I don't mean to I just…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell him the reason I've been so distracted lately. I couldn't bear telling anyone about my dream; they'd think I was crazy. Mr. Harrison raised a brow and took off his glasses.

"Jane is there something you'd like to talk about?" he asked sincerely. I hesitated and shook my head. He frowned at me, noticing my hesitation. "Jane, you know you can tell me. By God, I'm a friend of the family and have been one of your teachers since your ninth grade year." He said, exasperated. I bit my lip. "I know, Mr. Harrison, it's just…I've been having nightmares lately." I finally said. He stared at me.

"Nightmares? About what?" he asked me. I frowned. "I'm not sure…I remember them but…don't. And I feel like they're not just dreams, that maybe it's something that's actually happened." I said quietly. I hesitated before looking up at my teachers face; he had been silent for a while. He sighed and shook his head. "Jane, I don't know what to tell you. Just go home and talk to Alan and your mum about it, okay? I know they're not your parents but hey, they could help you." He said.

I nodded and stood up. "Yes, sir. Bye Mr. Harrison, see you tomorrow." I said before walking out of the room, staring at my brown Oxford shoes. I hurried to my locker and placed my notebook in it, exchanging it for my homework folder and a few books I read for leisure.

"Hey, Plain Jane." A masculine voice said. I jumped and gasped as someone slammed my locker shut.

It was a boy of around 6 foot with bleached blonde hair with icy blue highlights that was styled to look kind of pointy in the front. He was wearing a band t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black skinny jeans with a multitude of chain belts. His ears were adorned with small gauges, rings, and an industrial bar in his left ear. He had two thin silver rings on his bottom lip that gleamed in the fluorescent lighting and a ring on his eyebrow, which was lifted in amusement, his lips curved into an amused smirk.

The boy leaned against my locker, staring at me. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned against my locker. "Avery! You scared me!" I said, my face turning pink in embarrassment and anger. He laughed at me and pushed himself away from my locker as he followed me down the crowded hallway that led to the front doors of the school.

"Sorry, Jane. You just make it too easy." He snickered. I rolled my eyes. "Yes yes, I know." I said. He grinned and laughed at me. I smiled at this. No matter what, the laughter of my best friend could always make me smile. Suddenly, Avery put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. He leaned over and whispered into my ear. "Just play along."

I nodded and did as instructed. We walked down the front steps and all the way to my house like that. I unlocked the front door with my key and stared at Avery curiously as we walked into my house and he shut the door behind us.

"What was that all about?" I asked him. He frowned. "It was just Justin and his bunch of dim wits." He muttered. I stared at him confused. "Huh? Avery, what are you talking about?" He stared at me for a few moments before speaking. "Jane, don't tell me that you haven't noticed." He said bluntly. I bit my lip and shook my head timidly. "Noticed what?" I asked. He sighed.

"Jane, Justin has taken a liking to you, so you need to watch out. He's bad news kid." He said as he walked into my kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a pitcher of sweet tea. I sighed and walked down the hallway of my one story house towards my bedroom.

"Hey, Jane! Want some tea?" Avery shouted. "Yes, please!" I replied, stepping into my room and going to my dresser to put my bag down. I looked up into the mirror and felt my eyes widen when I saw what was in the reflection. I turned around and screamed.


	2. Savior of the Night

_Disclaimer: I own only the plot and whatever characters I may make up for this story._

_Warning: Jane is somewhat of a Mary Sue in the way she acts; perfectly mannered, shy, brave, etc. But, she isn't too much of a Mary Sue that you'll hate her guts, she kind of sucks when it comes to physical capabilities...well, all but one really, but you have to wait and find out what that is yourself! ;) But if you do hate her, I apologize and if you decide to flame this, I am perfectly okay with that. More marshmallows for me, eh? ;)_

_Without further ado! :)_

**Chapter Two: Savior of the Night  
**

Avery burst into the room soon, eyes wild. "Jane? What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing me by the shoulders. I looked around me, confused. _What the…?_

"Avery…Avery there was a man in my room! I don't know where he went or how he got here, but I came into my room and put my bag down on my dresser and when I looked up into the mirror, I saw a man standing over there!" I said quickly, pointing to the comfortable chair that was next to my bed by the door. Avery frowned and looked around my room as I slumped to the floor, getting my breathing under control. Avery sighed and fell on his butt beside me and looked at me.

"Jane, are you sure? No one's here, do you remember what he looked like?" he asked me. I nodded and gulped. "Yes, yes he was tall, like, really tall! And his eyes…they were black and, and they were never-ending, like the ocean…it felt like I was going to drown when I looked at them and…it was like he was looking into my soul." I shuddered.

Avery pulled me close to him and rubbed my arm. "Its okay, Jane. He's gone now and I'm here, no one is going to hurt you now." He whispered soothingly. I nodded. "Yes…yes." I murmured, my mind slinking into troubling thoughts.

_Who was this man? Was there even a man? How did he get into my room? How did he get into my house? How did he leave so fast? Why didn't he do anything, take anything, say anything?_

_When will I see him again?_

"Oh, Avery. Honey, are you sure you have to go? I just started making dinner; we're having grilled chicken and seasoned rice, your favorite!" My adoptive mother said. Avery and I had been friends since the fourth grade when he saved me from an angry army of fire ants and my adoptive mom has absolutely adored him ever since, despite his trouble maker appearance.

Avery smiled warmly. "Sorry, Mrs. Morris, pops and I have to drop off my mum at the airport, she's going to Las Vegas for a week with the girls." He explained. My adoptive mother sighed dramatically. "Oh, phooey! Well, come back whenever you like! Don't be a stranger!" she said, giving him a hug. I giggled and walked Avery to the front door. I gave him a hug. "See you Monday, Avery." I said, smiling. He scowled.

"Yes, Monday…the beginning of Finals…hooray." He said blandly. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful push out the door. He laughed and gave me a salute before leaving. I was about to go to my room and change out of my pink floral dress when I heard my adoptive mother call for me.

"Yes, mum?" I asked, walking into the kitchen where she was cooking and my adoptive father was at the table, finishing up some paperwork. My mum looked up at me. "Jane, dear, could you do me a huge favor and go to the store for me please? I forgot to pick up French bread and milk on the way home." She said, fussing over the chicken. I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

I went into my bedroom and took my messenger, earlier emptied of everything school related, and walked to the front door. "Mum, dad! I'm leaving now! I'll be back soon!" I shouted. "Do you have your cell phone?" my dad called. "Yes sir!" I replied before walking out the front door.

It was about a mile walk from the store and it was nearing sunset. I frowned. "I better hurry." I mumbled, picking up my step. A few blocks down, I started to feel like someone was watching me. I turned around and looked about my surroundings. "Hello? Is someone there?" I called out. When I received no answer, I turned around and walked quickly towards my destination.

"Thank you, Mary." I said warmly as the cashier handed me my groceries. She smiled warmly at me. "You're welcome, dear. Have a safe trip home!" she told me. I nodded and walked out the door. It was past sunset and the street lights were starting to turn on. I shivered and walked down the road. Once again, I felt like I was being followed. It was starting to get annoying.

I stopped and flushed. "Will you please stop following me?" I said, my voice quivering slightly. I heard chuckles and gasped when some grabbed my wrist. "How could you tell we was following?" a slurred voice asked. I scrunched up my nose when I smelled alcohol. I looked up to see the blonde haired, blue-eyed Justin. I gasped and tried to wrench myself away from him.

I heard more laughter and realized that his friends, Michael and Aaron, were there as well. I started to hyperventilate. "Please let me go, I have to get home! My parents will be worried." I said, fear making my voice shake. They barked with laughter.

"Aw, come one, Jane. You just got here." Justin slurred. Michael and Aaron snickered. "Yeah, Jane. Don't you want to have some fun?" Michael asked. It seemed like they were all drunk. This realization made me even more afraid.

I yelped when Justin started messing with the bottom hem of my dress. I reached my other hand down to smack his hand away when he grabbed it as well. I struggled to break free as he held my wrists with one hand and touched my legs with his other.

"Come on, Jane. Why have you been teasing me? Wearing all these pretty dresses all the time…" he started kissing and biting my neck. I shuddered in fear. "Such easy access…" he growled, letting his hand venture upwards.

"Let me go!" I cried, stomping on his foot. He howled in pain and threw me to the ground. I yelped in shock and pain. He glared at me. "You're going to pay for that, plain Jane." He snarled, lunging at me. He pulled me up by my hair and pushed me towards Michael and Aaron, who gripped my arms, causing bruises.

I started crying as Justin stalked towards me. He put his hands on my waist and let them wander from there. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears fell down my face. _Why don't you scream?_ A voice in my head asked me. Because, no one is here to save me, no one would hear me. _Just try._ The voice urged. I took in a deep breath.

"Help! Someone please help me!" I screamed before Aaron let go of my arm and clapped his hands over my mouth. Justin glared at me. "Try that again, and I'll—"

"You will do what, Justin Cipriano?" a deep voice asked. Even though I never heard him speak and I only saw him once, I knew who it was without looking at him. It was the tall man from my bedroom. I looked at him, fear in my eyes.

He didn't look at me, not once. Justin's mouth dropped and he took a possessive stance in front of me, pulling out a switch blade. My eyes widened. "Who are you? What do you want?" Justin snarled. The man stared at Justin. "I am Hibernius Tall and I want you to let Miss Shan go." He said. I felt my body tense. How did this Hibernius Tall know who I was? How did he know who Justin was?

Justin snorted. "Why don't you come over here and make me?" he sneered, twirling the deadly looking knife in his hand. My eyes widened and I looked at Hibernius Tall, terrified that I had just brought a man to his death. He seemed quite relaxed, on the contrary. He smirked at Justin and gave him the universal 'come and get me' sign.

"Wow, um…wow." I said as I looked at the ground where Michael, Aaron, and Justin laid bruised and unconscious. Hibernius Tall cleared his throat. I looked over at him to see him holding my grocery bag and my messenger bag. I flushed.

"Oh, thank you sir." I said, reaching for it. He kept it away from me. I stared at him, confused. Was I really about to be mugged by my savior? He looked at the rising moon. "It is getting late, and quite dark, Miss Shan. A beautiful young woman such as yourself should not be out and about at this hour alone. Please, allow me to escort you home." I blushed and nodded. "Yes of course…thank you, sir. You saved me." I replied.

He smirked. "Yes, I suppose I did. Lead the way." He said, waving his hand before him. I nodded meekly and started walking.

"So, um, sir…" I started nervously. "Please, Mr. Tall." He said. I nodded. "Yes, of course. Mr. Tall…how did you know who I was? How did you get into my house earlier today? And how did you get out so fast?" I asked quietly, looking down at my feet. I heard him chuckle.

"I know all about you, Miss Shan." He looked at me. "You look remarkably similar to your mother and father." He noted. I squeaked in surprise and tripped over my own feet, scraping my knee. Mr. Tall pulled me up, an eyebrow arched at me. "You knew my parents?" I asked him, shocked. He nodded slowly. "Yes…yes I did. Your mother and father were remarkable…people." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes…Allan and Melissa told me." I said softly. I looked up at him timidly. "So…you didn't answer all of my questions." I said. He smiled at me. "Yes, but it seems that we have arrived to your destination." He said, pointing at my house. I bit my lip. For some strange reason, I didn't want this man to leave.

If he knew all about me, and if he knew my parents, he must know why they gave me away…what had happened to them….where they were…if they were alive. But more than that, this man felt safe and warm, like he was a Guardian of a long-lost treasure and it was comforting.

"Well…" I started slowly, thinking every word over very carefully. He looked at me, amused. "Yes, Miss Shan?" he asked. I blushed lightly and looked up at him shyly. "Well…perhaps you could stay for dinner? My mum made grilled chicken and seasoned rice and it's the least I can do since you saved my life." I rushed. He laughed softly. "I doubt that to be very wise, Miss Shan." He replied. I frowned. "Please Mr. Tall! You must! Besides, my mother and father will be worried and will surely want to meet the man who saved my life!"

Not letting him have a chance to argue the matter further, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs and to the front door, pushing it open.

"Mum! Dad! I'm home! I've brought a visitor!" I called out, taking my things from Mr. Tall. I smiled up at him. "You can leave your shoes by the door…mum doesn't like tracking dirt through the house." I said. He nodded silently and slipped his shoes off, and then followed me to the kitchen.

"Darling, what took you so long? The chicken is ready now and…oh, oh my." My adoptive mother said when she laid eyes on Mr. Tall. I blushed. "Mum, dad, this is Mr. Tall…I invited him home for dinner." I mumbled, my face burning up. My adoptive father looked up, shocked. "Did you just say Mr. Tall?" he asked. I nodded and looked up at him. He was frowning.

"Now, where have I heard that name before…" he muttered as my adoptive mother set a place at the table for Mr. Tall. "I am the owner of a circus, I am quite sure you have heard of it. The Cirque du Freak." He answered. My adoptive father's mouth fell open. "Oh…oh dear lord." He said, gulping.

"Come, sit sit!" my adoptive mother said, ushering us to our seats. She smiled at everyone. "It seems that we have much to talk about." She said nervously. I nodded and bit my lip, looking up at the mysterious man who sat just across the table from me.


	3. Penny For Your Thoughts?

_A/N: Kind of short chapter here, but I hope you enjoy none the less (:_

**Chapter 3: Penny for your thoughts?**

"So, Mr. Tall…how is it that you met Jane?" my adoptive father asked. I flushed darkly and shoved a piece of chicken in my mouth. I could have sworn I saw Mr. Tall smirking at that. He looked up at my adoptive father and answered.

"I had been keeping a watchful eye on Miss. Shan lately and I saw her being attacked by a few boys." He said as if it were the most normal, logical explanation in the world. My adoptive mother gasped. "What? Jane, you were attacked? By who? Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she shrieked, starting to panic.

I stared at her. "Well, yes, mother, I obviously am!" I said angrily. My adoptive father furrowed his brows at me. "Jane, don't use that tone with your mother, she has every right to be worried about you." He said sternly.

I groaned. "Yes, dad, I know. But it seems that both of you are missing a very important point!" I said, exasperated, as I pointed at Mr. Tall from across the table. "He just admitted that he's been s_talking_ me! How is that normal?" I cried.

Mr. Tall frowned at me. "I am not stalking you, I am watching over you. There's quite a distinct difference." He pointed out. I frowned at him. _So much for being my hero…_ I thought, aggravated. Mr. Tall smirked at me.

"I am most certainly not a hero, Miss Shan. That was a mistake on your part." He said. My mouth dropped as my hands flew to my hair, gripping and pulling at it as I panicked. "Are you _reading my mind?_ That is so rude! I demand that you stop!" I cried. Mr. Tall raised a brow at me.

"Does it not shock or un nerve you that I can read minds?" he asked me. I bit my lip and shook my head. "No…not exactly…" I said as my dreams started to play out in my head. He nodded. "As you wish, I apologize for invading your privacy." He said, nodding his head at me. I hesitantly looked at my adoptive parents.

"You're awfully quiet…what are you holding back?" I asked curiously. My adoptive parents looked at each other nervously. "Well…Jane, it's time we told you the truth…about your parents." My adoptive father said. I dropped my fork. They were keeping secrets from me?

"The truth…? You…you've been lying to me?" I asked, my voice dropping to an astounded whisper. My adoptive mother shook her head. "No…not exactly, we just kept some of the truth from you." She said. I glared at the table, tears of anger and frustration falling from my face. "Oh, yes, because that's much better." I said before pushing away from the table.

I gave a small bow to Mr. Tall. "Thank you so much for coming tonight and for saving my life. I am sorry, but it is better not to be in my company at the moment. Good evening." I rushed before turning around and running to the back door. I threw the door open, slamming it shut behind me, and ran to the oak tree in the middle of my yard.

…

"Mr. Tall, I—" Allan began. Hibernius Tall held up his hand, silencing Allan. "It is quite alright, I knew she would react like this. I did not expect her to take any of this smoothly, it will take time for her to adjust and to accept the information I have for her." He said, standing up. He gave a bow. "Now then, if you would excuse me."

In an instant, Hibernius was standing outside, leaning against the back door, watching Miss Shan.

She was ranting under her breath, kicking and punching a tall tree, causing some of its bark to fall off. _Hm… Interesting._ He thought as her movements became more aggressive, more precise…more vampiric in nature. After awhile of this, she leaned her forehead against the tree, panting.

She gulped, took a step back, and looked up at the tree as she pulled her shoes off. She wiggled her toes, bent, and jumped, grabbing onto a branch, and started to climb the tree. Hibernius watched as she climbed up the tree like an animal. Once she was at the top of the tree, she jumped off, flipping gracefully in the air, and landed with a small thud on her roof in a feline position.

I stood up and stretched as I stood on my roof. I winced and looked down at my hands to see scrapes and small bruises that were beginning to form. The night sky became brighter and I looked up, watching as the clouds made way for the full moon that lit up the sky. I sighed and sat down, curling into a ball and looking at the moon as the soft breeze ruffled my hair.

I had felt his presence already, so it didn't surprise me when Hibernius sat down next to me on the roof. For awhile, we just sat there and enjoyed the view. So many questions that demanded answers ran through my mind, as well as the strange dreams and the strange feeling I had around Hibernius.

"Mr. Tall, what do you want with me?" I asked finally, breaking the silence. "Let me answer your question with another, what do you know of your parents?" he asked. I shrugged. "Not much, I know that they had met when they were kids…and that my dad had faked his death…" I answered. Hibernius looked slightly surprised by this.

"I met my little cousin, Darius, and my Aunt Annie once." I explained. He nodded. "What else do you know?" he asked. I bit my lip at the thought that was pulling on my consciousness. I knew what it was saying and it terrified me to even think it was real…especially since I could feel that it was indeed true in my heart.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" I asked solemnly. He nodded. I gulped before answering. "Well…I don't know for sure but I…I don't think…they weren't human." I finally said. Hibernius nodded slowly. "No, no they weren't. They were Vampires, Jane. Just like your cousin, Darius." I looked up at him, shocked. "What? Darius is a Vampire?" I squeaked. He nodded. "It is a long story that I shall tell you later, but it is related to what I am about to tell you." He said. I raised a brow.

"And what might that be?"

"The truth."


	4. Certified Truther

_Short chapter, but yeah :) hope you enjoy! Oh! By the way, I should have a cover up for this story by next week if my first week of school doesn't keep me too busy. But, anywho! To the story!  
_

**Chapter 4: Certified Truther**

"Start talking." I said. He smirked.

"You are very similar to your mother, Vanessa. She was so impatient and stubborn… but you're kind and soft hearted like your father Darren. I knew both of them, I helped your grandfather raise your mother…and I brought you here." He said. I raised a brow.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you're that old?" I asked, looking him up and down. He didn't look that old…to be honest, he appeared to be about 37. He chuckled. "Not yet, but later you will believe so, trust me." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked at him, giving the silent signal to continue. He coughed.

"Your mother…she was a reckless woman, she challenged Destiny himself." He said, shaking his head with a smile. "She didn't like the path the world was going on…so she changed it." He looked at me. "And that's why she entrusted your safety to me." He said. I raised my brows. "To you? Then why did I live here instead?" I asked him, highly confused.

"I thought it would be best for you if you grew up away from the world your parents knew…away from my world. I thought you would be safer to lead a normal life until you reached adulthood." He said.

"So is that why you're here now? Since I just turned eighteen?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yes, I have come to make you an offer. It would take effect immediately after you graduate." He said. "So, in two weeks then?" I asked. He nodded. I ran my hand through my hair and nodded. "Okay, what's this offer?" I asked.

"Join me. Come to the Cirque du Freak with me and travel the world. You will be my assistant and I will teach you in the ways of the Vampires, as your mother wished, and I shall teach you how to use whatever talents you have inherited." He said. I frowned. "So, I'd have to leave everyone?" I asked, temporarily ignoring the comment about talents. He nodded slowly. "Yes…Miss Shan, it is your choice, but I fear that if you stay, the ones you love will surely perish." He said.

I nodded slowly. Everything that he has told me is going to need to sink in…my mind can barely grasp most of it, mainly that my parents were Vampires. "I'll need more time to think about it…besides; I don't even know what the Cirque du Freak is." I said, muttering the last part under my breath.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out two small pieces of paper. I raised a brow as I took them. "What are these?" I asked curiously. He stood up and held out a hand, pulling me to my feet. "Tickets to the Cirque du Freak performance." He said. My eyes widened in excitement. "Whoa, really? Oh! How much do these cost? I'll pay you back, I swear!" I said. He shook his head. "They're on the house." He said. I stared at him.

"Oh, wow…thanks. When is the performance?" I asked him. He looked down at his watch. "Half an hour." He said. My mouth dropped. "Oh good God! I have to call Avery!" I said. I ran to the top of the roof and readied myself to run and jump into the tree. Mr. Tall sighed and jumped off the roof. I gasped and ran to the edge to see him standing in my lawn, looking up at me impatiently.

"Jump, I will catch you." He said, holding out his arms. I blushed. "How can I trust you?" I called out. I saw him smile a real smile when he answered. "I'm a certified truther, now jump."


	5. The Cirque du Freak

_A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry I'm a tad late, had auditions, English, and Psychology homework I had to deal with today! And to those of you who read any of my other stories, I am so sorry about not updating Masks Are for Masquerades, I've been busy and hadn't named the chapter yet and was going to post it today, but I will wait 'till Friday and put up the late and timely chapters. Sound good? Good! Enjoy! (:  
_

_Note:_

_+++ means there is a shift in time_

**Chapter 5: The Cirque du Freak**

Mr. Tall and I were speaking quietly among ourselves, sitting on the brown leather sofas in my living room as we waited for Avery to arrive. "So, what types of acts are in the show?" I asked him. He smiled. "Well, we have a snake boy and his sister, she inherited her abilities from her mother and the snake boy got his appearance from his father." He stared at me for a few moments before continuing. "His father is your uncle, in a way. He was very close with your mother, they grew up together." He informed me.

"Will I be able to meet him after the show?" I asked excitedly. Mr. Tall gave me a half smile. "I do not see why not." He replied. He stood up then. "Your friend has arrived." He said. I looked confused but, sure enough, the doorbell rang. I blinked and went to answer the door. "Whoa, how did you know that?" I asked, amazed. He smiled. "I just do." He said. I pulled it open and smiled at my best friend.

"Hey Janey. So what exactly is it that we're doing?" Avery asked, leaning in the doorway. I smiled. "We're going to the Cirque du Freak! It's a freak show." I said excitedly, pulling my bag over my shoulder and slipping into my oxford shoes. "Miss Shan, do you have a jacket? It will be chilly in the theater." Mr. Tall said. Avery tensed when he heard the unfamiliar voice. "Jane…who's that?" he asked warily, looking into the house but not seeing anyone. I pulled Avery in and shut the door as I answered Mr. Tall.

"Yes, sir. I'll be a minute." I looked at Avery. "That's Mr. Tall, the owner of the Cirque du Freak." I told him before turning and walking towards my bedroom to retrieve my camel leather jacket. Avery followed me. "And why is he here?" he asked suspiciously. I flushed as we entered my bedroom. "Um…because I invited him over for dinner…" I trailed off awkwardly, looking for my jacket in my closet. "And how did you meet him?" he pursued. I sighed in defeat, pulling on my jacket. I turned around and looked into his icy blue eyes.

"I went to the store after you had left my house and on my way home, I ran into Justin and his gang." I mumbled looking down at my feet. "What? Jane, are you okay? Why didn't you call me afterwards?" He asked, grabbing my shoulders as he tried to look at my face. "She has been occupied with other matters."

Avery and I both looked towards the doorway to see Mr. Tall waiting for us. "The show is starting in ten minutes." He said, looking at me. I nodded. "Oh, um, Mr. Tall, this is my best friend, Avery. Avery, this is Mr. Tall." I said, making quick introductions as we walked down the hall, towards the front door. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Master Pierce." Mr. Tall said as we walked down the side walk. Avery tensed. "How do you know my last name?" he demanded.

"I know everything about you." Mr. Tall said, his eyes flickering to me as he said this. Avery's face paled and his jaw set as he looked straight ahead, jamming his hands into his pockets. I rolled my eyes. "Its okay, Avery. He did the same thing to me when we met. He called me Miss Shan." I told him. He raised a brow. I shrugged.

We walked in silence for a while until we came up on an abandoned theater. Mr. Tall led us to the front entrance. "Watch your step, Miss Shan." He said as we carefully made our way through the darkly lit hallway. Soon we came to a table that had some lit candles on it that was sitting next to a thick red curtain. Mr. Tall looked at me. "Tickets?" He asked. I pulled my bag over so it was more accessible and rummaged through it until I found the tickets. I smiled when I handed them to him. He smiled back and then…then he _ate_ them. I stared, slightly shocked. "That's gross." Avery muttered. Mr. Tall eyed him warily before he pulled back the curtain.

We were in a huge room. At the front was the stage where a thick, blood red velvet curtain was closed. The stage was already lit, though I didn't see any lights. Although the theater could fit much more, there were only about a hundred chairs in the middle of the room. My face paled as I realized why.

At the foot of the stage, there was a pit of stakes that reached about five feet in front of the seating. Same went from the back of the seating. There was a thick pathway in front of me that led to the seating area. I stumbled back into Avery.

"Mr. Tall…what is that?" I whispered. "A reminder of the past." He said, staring at me intently. I looked back to the stakes. "It's safe…right?" I asked. "I would not have hosted it here if I didn't think it was safe." He told me. I nodded and gingerly made my way across the pathway, holding Avery's arm tightly. He chuckled at this. "Jane, you're fine." He murmured. I nodded and we took our seats in the front row, smack dab in the middle. Soon after, the room started filling up with other spectators.

When it was full, a light lit the center stage and Mr. Tall appeared out of nowhere. "Ladies and gentleman, I am Mr. Tall and I would like to welcome you to the Cirque du Freak. I warn you now, that this show is not for the faint hearted and that I cannot guarantee that every one of you will be safe. If you wish to leave, now is the time." No one left. He nodded. "Very well then. I shall now introduce the first act, the amazing Snake Boy!"

Hibernius watched the girl from back stage and from the balconies in the back. Her eyes sparkled in amazement as she watched the show and, the more he watched her, the more he saw the differences between the girl and her mother.

Her mother was not as gentle as Jane was. Of course her mother could be, but she was definitely suited to her life. Jane, though, seemed to always be gentle, bubbly, and composed, even when those boys had attacked her. Unlike her mother, Jane was a damsel in distress. He almost couldn't believe that they were related.

"Mr. Tall…is that…?" Mr. Tall turned to see the snake man, Evra Von, peeking out from behind the curtains. He followed his gaze to see that the snake man was also staring at Jane. Mr. Tall nodded. "Yes, that is Jane, Vanessa and Darren's child." Evra let out a soft gasp. "What is she doing here?" he asked. "I brought her here." Mr. Tall replied. Evra looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why? Wouldn't she be safer if she stayed away from all of this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see her but…Vanessa wanted her to be safe." Evra whispered. Mr. Tall nodded slowly. "Yes, but I fear that if she is left with the humans for much longer, her safety will be turned into a vulnerability and it will make her an easy target." He mused. Evra nodded.

Mr. Tall stood and brushed the dust off of his pants. "The end of the show is approaching Evra…you will be able to meet her afterwards if you wish." He said before disappearing and reappearing on center stage as the last performer, Penelope the hypnotist, walked backstage.

"That ties up the performance. Thank you all for coming, if you wish to buy any other Cirque du Freak collectibles, we will be selling them in the back." Mr. Tall said, before walking off the front of the stage and appearing before Miss Shan and her friend Master Pierce. Mr. Tall had to admit that he wasn't fond of the boy, and yet he couldn't figure out why. The girl jumped up from her seat, smiling as the audience filed out of the auditorium.

"Mr. Tall, that was amazing!" she gushed, her eyes bright with excitement. The boy stood slowly, hands in his pocket. "Yeah, it was pretty legit." He said, scratching the back of his head. Hibernius smiled at the girl who was at least a foot and a half shorter than himself. "I am glad you enjoyed it, what was your favorite act?" He inquired. She bit her lip, thinking. "The Snake Boy, I suppose." She turned to her friend. "What about you, Avery?" She asked.

He grinned. "Well, I must admit that the hypnotist was pretty fine." He sniggered. Jane snorted and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Would you like to meet the performers, Miss Shan?" Mr. Tall asked as he heard the snake man coming from behind him. She grinned. "Can I, please? That'd be great." She looked at Avery who nodded as well.

"Damn, I haven't seen you since you were in diapers." A voice said. I looked up to center stage to see a snake man. I blinked at him. Mr. Tall chuckled. "This is Evra Von, the original Snake Boy. He is the man who grew up with your mother." He told me. My mouth made an o. "Wait…did your mom perform here?" Avery asked, shocked. "Yes she did." Evra smirked. He turned. "Merla, Darren's kid is here." Evra shouted over his shoulder.

"_She's_ their kid?" another voice asked. I turned around to see the Snake Boy from the performance walking up to us, his hands shoved in the pockets of his dark blue jeans that he must have changed into after the show. I frowned at him. "Yes, I'm Jane Shan." I said. He raised a brow and stuck out his hand. "Shancus Von, I was named after your dad." I smiled and shook his hand. "Wow, really? That's so cool." I said. He smiled. "Yeah, Darren was pretty great." He laughed.

"You knew her dad?" Avery asked, coming closer to me. Shancus smirked and nodded. "Yeah, when I was about four." He replied. "Wow, she looks just like Vanessa." A gentle voice said. I turned to see Evra holding hands with a pretty woman who was smiling at me. I smiled at her. "Jane, this is my wife Merla." Evra said. I smiled and shook Merla's hand shyly.

"So, is this your boyfriend?" Shancus asked, staring Avery down as Avery did the same to Shancus. I flushed red. "What? No! He's _not_ my boyfriend!" I squeaked, embarrassed. Shancus snickered. Mr. Tall cleared his throat. "Shall we go then, Miss Shan?" he asked me. I nodded and started following him. That's when I heard _it_.

"_I've lost my god damn mind! It happens all the time! I can't believe I'm actually meant to be here! Trying to consume, the drug in me is you! And I'm so high on misery, can't you see?_"

Shancus' face contorted into confusion. "What the hell?" The Goth boy pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Hello?"

He looked at Jane, who was looking at her feet, arms crossed over her chest. He sighed and turned away.

"Right now? It's not a good time…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'll be there in ten."

He hung up the phone and turned to Jane. "Jane, I—" she shook her head, causing him to stop talking. "No, it's fine. Go, be safe." She said, looking up at him, a sad smile on her face. He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head before he left.

Silence.

"Miss Shan…" Hibernius trailed off. The girl seemed very upset all of the sudden, as soon as she heard the music coming from her friend's cell phone. She shook her head. "I'm fine. Can I meet the other members now?" she asked, looking up at him with her sad eyes. Hibernius nodded slowly. "Of course, right this way."

It was nearly four in the morning when Hibernius suggested that Jane should be heading home. He waited for her with an umbrella, for it had started to rain, whilst she said her goodbyes. Hibernius held his arm out to her, which she took, though he noticed her cheeks turning pink as she did so. He was curious as to what she was thinking about and nearly read her mind multiple times, stopping when he reminded himself of the promise he made her.

He found that he very much so wanted to get to know her. He convinced himself that it was so he'd be able to know what she was thinking, it unnerved him that not only could he not see into her future, but—by his own doing—he was not permitted to read her mind. She suddenly stopped and looked up to her left. Hibernius followed her line of sight to see a small one story house. She frowned. "Avery still isn't home…" she trailed off. She sighed and started to walk again.

"Miss Shan?" Hibernius asked. She sighed. "Yes, Mr. Tall?" she asked. "Why do you seem so upset? You have been this way since your friend received his phone call." He explained. She made a face at the statement. "Nearly every time that phone rings, it's that damn ringtone." She muttered. Mr. Tall blinked in surprise. _Did she just swear?_

She blushed lightly when she saw the look on his face. "Sorry, I…it just makes me so mad." She sighed. "And why is that? Could you not simply ask him to change the ringtone if you hate the current one?" Mr. Tall asked her, genuinely confused. "It wouldn't change the fact that it's his brother that keeps calling him." She muttered. Mr. Tall raised a brow at this. She raised a brow of amusement in return.

"Mr. Tall, I thought you knew everything about him? Surely you know that he's in the family business." She said. "Oh…yes, I see. Forgive me, I had forgotten…" he trailed off. They walked in silence for a while before Jane spoke. "The first time he did it, he said it was a onetime thing…but a onetime thing turned into a monthly thing…and then a weekly thing…and then a daily thing. I understand that it's his brother and that it's a hard thing to get out of but…" she trailed off.

"But it is illegal." Hibernius finished for her. She nodded slowly. "And dangerous. I never know if he's going to come home alright, or if being around the stuff so much will make him start doing it too." She said sadly. Hibernius nodded slowly. She was a good friend to this boy. She sighed and leaned her head against his arm. He tensed slightly before he relaxed. If this was a comfort to her, then he would let her be, she needed it.

They stopped when they reached the sidewalk that led to her front door. She looked at it for a long time. "Thank you, Mr. Tall." She said, before looking up into his eyes. "For what?" he asked. She smiled weakly. "For everything. You saved me and you've helped me find the pieces to the life I could have had." She said. He hesitated. "Yes, but I also took the pieces from you." He said. She shook her head.

"Yes, I suppose you did, but you also could have left me alone." She pointed out. Hibernius just shrugged, he didn't really know what to say. She started fiddling with her hair as she looked down at her feet, which were pointed inward like a child.

"Mr. Tall…" She looked up at him, a hopeful look in her eyes. "When can I see you again?" She asked shyly. Hibernius was slightly stunned. She wanted to see him again? This was strange…perhaps because she wanted to see the Cirque more? Or maybe to find out more about her past? But if that were so, why would she be blushing? He realized that he took too long of a pause before answering because her cheeks flushed darkly.

"Never mind, I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to ask, I don't even know what I was thinking—"

"Whenever you would like." He answered. She looked slightly shocked, and a little excited. His own shock, however, was definitely more intense than hers. Why had he just said that? What was he thinking? _He was thinking that he wanted to see her again as well._ But why? Sure, the young woman was intriguing and quite the mystery but…he knew that wasn't why. He just couldn't figure out the reason.

She scrambled through her bag and took out a small journal, decorated with blue and yellow roses. She took out a pen as well and scribbled something down in her journal before ripping out the page. "How's tomorrow sound?" She asked as she handed him the slip of paper. He took it and nodded before looking down at her beautiful cursive. It was flowing and elegant.

_8 a.m. – 3 p.m._

_Café Noir_

He looked up to her to see her smiling. "I'm a barista at the local coffee shop. That's when I have to work tomorrow so if you want to drop by or anything…" she trailed off and blushed a light pink. Hibernius smiled. "I shall pick you up after work." He said. She bit her lip and smiled up at him. She was so innocent, it made Hibernius feel like he was doing something wrong…but why? She was simply a friend's daughter.

He gave her the umbrella and took her hand, pressing his lips to it. Her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks flushed darker. He chuckled softly. "Sweet dreams, Miss Shan. Until we meet again." He said before he stood up straight and vanished.


	6. Cafe Noir

_A/N: Thank God I'm able to update! I have so much work to do for school tonight, I don't know that I'll be able to go to sleep at all since I have to go into school early too for a re-test D: _

_Well, as you can probably tell, this story now have an image thing! :D I hope you guys like it, I drew in in June, way before I finished The Vampire Game or started this fic. It is a character rendition of Jane, and I will be putting it on Photobucket, so I'll have a link to that on my profile if you would like to take a better look at it (:_

_Now then, without further ado!_

**Chapter 6: Café Noir**

"Whoa, that sounds amazing." Jenna breathed. I nodded. It was about three forty-five in the afternoon, when business was slow, and I had taken the opportunity to tell my best friend and co-worker, Jenna, about everything that had happened to me, leaving out the part about Vampires of course.

"And he's coming to pick you up after work?" Jenna asked slyly. I bit my lip to keep a smile from coming to my face and nodded. "Yes." I giggled. Jenna grinned widely. "I can't believe you told him to pick you up after work! Let alone ask to see him again!" Jenna gushed. I blushed darkly.

"I know! Neither could I! I just…I don't know Jenna, there's something about him…" I trailed off, twirling the straw in my cookies and cream frappuccino. "Oh!" Jenna said, smiling even wider. She playfully hit me on the arm. "You like him!" she giggled after taking a sip of her iced coffee. My eyes widened.

"What? No, that can't be it…can it? What, no! What am I saying? No I don't! Besides, he's like in his thirties and would have no interest in a girl who's barely legal." I snapped. Jenna rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you. You're rationalizing! Just remember, denial is the first step." She sniffed.

"The first step to what?"

"Love!"

"Jenna!" I cried, a smile on my face. She and I laughed. I turned to throw my frappuccino away and start cleaning up shop when the little bell on the door chimed. "Hello, sir! How may I help you?" Jenna's voice floated into the kitchen where I was moving around and about, cleaning this and that. I was bent over, stuffing a blender in the cabinet, when I heard a deep voice respond.

"I'm here to pick up Miss Shan." I bumped my head on the cabinet, my head still inside it, and yelped. I pulled out and fell on my butt, rubbing the back of my head. "Ow." I whined. I heard Jenna laugh. "Bump your head again?" Jenna called. "Yes." I replied meekly as I walked out from the kitchen, taking my waitress apron off and stuffing it underneath the counter.

I looked up at Mr. Tall and smiled. "Hello." I said quietly, with a nervous smile on my face. Jenna looked between the two of us and noticed how we were just looking at each other. "Well, I'll just close up shop here and you two can get going." Jenna said, throwing a conspicuous wink to me. I flushed and Mr. Tall raised a brow.

"Shall we go?" Mr. Tall asked, offering Jane his arm. Jane and Jenna shared a look before Jane nodded and took his arm. He opened and held the door for Jane and soon they were off. Mr. Tall looked at Jane as she basked in the May sun. He could see that her curly, hazelnut hair had gold undertones, unlike that of her mother or father's. He rather liked the way she dressed herself, as well. It was quite modest for a teenage girl. On this particular day, she was wearing a turquoise, floral dress with her camel leather jacket and another pair of oxford shoes of the same color of her jacket.

Jane blushed when she noticed Mr. Tall's gaze on her. "Is there something on my face?" she asked nervously. Mr. Tall smirked at the girl. "No, there is not…you look beautiful today Miss Shan." He commented. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a hint of manly pride when she blushed, smiled, and said thank you.

They continued to walk in silence when a sudden ringtone went off.

"_Pretty little lady with your swollen eyes would you show them to me?_"

Jane immediately answered her phone.

"Trevor?"

"Yeah, I'm off work."

"I'm out by the main square still. Why? What happened?"

"Oh…I'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and stared at it for a long time.

"Miss Shan? Is everything alright?" Mr. Tall asked cautiously. Jane slowly shook her head. "Mr. Tall, I'm so sorry but I have to go…Avery…he's been badly hurt." She choked out. Mr. Tall nodded. "Okay, I shall escort you to the hospital." He said. She shook her head. "He's not at the hospital." She checked her watch. "Okay, my parents won't be home for another hour at least." She murmured. She looked up. "His brother, Trevor, has him in the car outside my house. I have to get there fast." She said as she turned around and started walking quickly.

She yelped in surprise when Mr. Tall scooped her up in his arms. "Hold on tight." He murmured as he took off. Within seconds they were at her house. He gingerly set her down on her feet and watched as she raced to the car parked across the street.

"Trevor, what happened?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around her best friend's waist. "I'll tell you once we're inside." He muttered. Jane nodded and looked up to see that Mr. Tall was at her front door, holding it open for her. She smiled weakly. "Thank you Mr. Tall." She murmured as she passed him through the doorway. He merely nodded.

Jane brought her friend to her bedroom and gently laid him on her bed. "Jane, I—" Jane placed a finger to his lips. "Hush, don't talk." She stood up and raced out of the room, leaving the three males alone. "She's going to kill me." Avery groaned, closing his eyes. "You got that right." His brother, Trevor, muttered.

"I'll kill you, too." She sniffed as she came back into the room, a tin box in her dainty hands. She placed it on her bedside table and then turned the lights on. "Trevor, go get me some towels." She ordered. Trevor nodded and did as he was told. Mr. Tall watched this girl with a gentle spirit grow cold and clinical as she stripped her best friend down and he began to wonder how many times she had been put in this situation.

She closed her eyes and took deep breath when she saw the damage. He had a stab wound in his stomach. Trevor came in then with the towels. "Hold him up." She ordered. He nodded and pulled up his brother and laid him back down once Jane put the towels underneath her friend.

"Leave the room please; you can see him when I'm done." She said quietly as she opened up the box. Mr. Tall realized then that it was a medical kit when he saw all the gauze, needles, thread for stitches, alcohol, and many other tools.

Mr. Tall stood up and left after Trevor, wishing to give the girl and her friend privacy. He and Trevor sat in the living room. Trevor looked a mess, emotionally anyways. Physically, he was unharmed. Trevor paused and looked at Mr. Tall. "Who are you?" he asked. Hibernius blinked. "My name is Mr. Tall, I am a family friend of the Shans." He said. Trevor blinked. "Oh." He said. Mr. Tall stared at him. "What happened?" he demanded. Trevor sighed.

"We were doing a regular delivery. Avery was getting butt hurt about not getting to hang out with Jane last night and when he mentioned her, this new guy looked at him and asked if it was Jane Shan. When we said yeah, he got this weird look in his eyes and asked where she was and Avery wouldn't tell him and the guy just went crazy on him, pulled out a switch." Trevor re counted. Mr. Tall frowned. He didn't like the sound of this…

"What did the man look like?" he asked. Trevor glared at his feet. "Hell, I don't know. It was dark, I didn't get a good look at his face." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. Mr. Tall sighed. Things were going faster than he thought they would.

"Trevor, you can see him now." Jane's voice came from behind Mr. Tall. They both stood up and looked at Jane, whose hair was thrown up in a messy bun and was wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts and a hot pink sports bra. Trevor left to go check on his brother. Jane sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Mr. Tall followed her and watched as she washed her hands and face of blood.

She walked over to the fridge and started taking out a lot of food, for dinner he assumed. She looked back to Mr. Tall. "Will you be staying for supper?" she asked. He blinked. "If you wish for me to." She nodded and took out some more food. She sighed and leaned against the counter, arms crossed over her chest, staring at the floor absentmindedly.

"Miss Shan, are you alright?" Mr. Tall asked me gently. I slowly looked up at him. "I don't know. So much has happened in such a short period of time. I know Avery will be fine and that he'll make it but…it's scary and…" I looked out the window when I said this. "Mr. Tall, I don't know that I can accept your offer." I said quietly.

This was something that upset me greatly. I was ready for an adventure, and I felt like I belonged there while I was at the Cirque, meeting all the performers and talking with Evra, Merla, and Shancus. But all this business with Avery…what if it happens again and I'm not there to save him? Sure there's always the hospital, but then he could get in trouble for dealing.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until Mr. Tall was in front of me, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. He frowned. My wet green eyes peered up into his black ones. I could see the cogs spinning and ticking away in his head, could tell he was thinking. I tried to move to get started on dinner since I would be cooking for twice the amount of people as usual but was stopped. Mr. Tall had gently pushed me back against the counter and stared into my eyes once more, his large and warm hand remaining on my bare stomach. I felt my face grow warmer as I realized how indecent I was.

"What if your friend came with you?" He asked me. I felt my eyes widened in shock. He'd let me take Avery with me, just so I would go? I was speechless. Almost. "You…you'd do that for me?" I asked, tears trickling down my face. He nodded slowly.

I threw myself on him, wrapping my arms around his torso tightly as I cried tears of joy. "Thank you, Mr. Tall! Thank you so much!" I cried. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist and let me cry in his arms.


	7. Supper Time

_A/N: My updates may become infrequent from this point on, because this is the last pre-written chapter I have and I have a lot on my plate with school and organizing a community service project and student leadership. UGH, TOO MUCH STUFF. But I can promise you that I will update at the least once every two weeks, but hopefully that won't happen and I can write on the weekend s and publish the chapter the following Wednesday :P anyways, hope you enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 7: Supper Time**

After about fifteen minutes, I had pulled myself together and put on a shirt, still embarrassed that Mr. Tall had seen me like that, and started dinner. I decided to make spaghetti since it was easy and I was crazy tired. Against my will, Mr. Tall insisted on helping and made the garlic bread, despite my rejection of his offer.

I had poured the noodles into the boiling water when I started to hum a song that I knew. I didn't know how exactly I knew it, but I just did. Sadly, I only knew a small part of it and soon was done humming my tune. I was about to start humming another song when Mr. Tall started humming a tune that was vaguely familiar as he buttered the last piece of bread. I stared at him, wide eyed. It was the rest of the song I was just humming myself.

Mr. Tall smiled at me. "I did not know you remembered that." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I remember. It's one of the only memories I have from my early childhood." I replied. Mr. Tall nodded. "I used to sing it to you every night when you were very young. It would keep you calm and dry your tears." He said. I blinked.

It was Mr. Tall who sang me to sleep when I was young? I was definitely surprised when he said this and he noticed. He raised a brow in question. I shrugged. "I just assumed it was something my parents had taught me." I said quietly. Turned out my one memory of them was actually of Mr. Tall. He sighed.

"I apologize if that has upset you, Miss Shan." He said. I dismissed the matter with a wave of my hand, not really wanting to talk about it very much. We cooked in silence until the door opened and my adoptive father came in.

"Jane! I'm home!" he came into the kitchen, looking down at the newspaper in his hand. "Hm, smells good. What are you cooking?" he asked before he looked up. He paused and blinked, surprised, when he saw the extremely tall man in his kitchen. "Oh…hello, Mr. Tall. Pleasure seeing you again." He said finally.

Mr. Tall nodded his head. "Likewise." He said in response. Trevor and Avery walked in then. "Oh, hello boys." My dad greeted cheerfully. Avery smiled. "Hey Mr. Morris." The boys greeted. "Will you all be staying for dinner?" he asked, looking at the other males in the kitchen. I nodded. "Yes, they're staying for dinner." I replied with a smile on my face. My dad nodded and went to his office. I sighed and looked at Avery.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him. He sighed. "Pretty shitty, but a hell of a lot better than before you got me all cleaned up." I nodded. "Good…well, you know where the aspirin is if you need it." I told him, turning back to the spaghetti sauce that had just started to simmer

"Jane…" He stared. He knew the tone of voice I was using; it was the one I used when I was extremely upset. I whirled around and glared at him, pointing the spoon I was holding at him, which splattered a little bit of sauce on his face. "Don't Jane me, Avery! Don't try to say everything is alright, because it's not!" I hissed, careful not to let my voice get loud enough that my father would hear it.

He blinked at me in surprise. He tried to explain something, but I was too mad to listen. "Shut up and take your damn aspirin!" I cried before I slapped a hand to my mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to swear." I squeaked, utterly ashamed. That's when Avery smiled a little and pulled me into a hug, resting his forehead on the top of my head.

"If you come home half dead one more time." I muttered. Avery chuckled. "I know, I know." He said quietly. Mr. Tall cleared his throat then. "Miss Shan, your noodles are about to overflow." He said. I gasped and raced towards the stove, taking the pot of noodles off right before the water boiled over. I dumped them in the strainer and grinned at Mr. Tall, who was raising a brow at Avery. I looked at Avery to see him glaring at Mr. Tall.

"Uh…is everything alright between you two?" I asked hesitantly. Mr. Tall turned to me. "Yes, of course." He said. I nodded slowly and took out plates and utensils for five people. "Janey, you forgot one for your mom." Avery piped. I stared at him. "But she's not here." I said. Avery gave a nod of understanding when Mr. Tall said "She just got to the door." I nodded and took out a plate as my mother walked into the house and called out a greeting.

"Whoa, how did he…?" Trevor asked, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at Mr. Tall. "He's really good about that stuff." Avery muttered, with an eye roll. I shot him a glare before my mother walked in. "Oh, hello everyone." She smiled. She looked at the stove and saw the garlic bread and sauce. "Oh, Jane! You made my favorite!" she gasped as she took a piece of garlic bread and nibbled on it. I rolled my eyes when I saw that Mr. Tall was going to give me the credit.

"Actually, Mr. Tall made it." I said as I piled spaghetti on the six plates and passed them around. "Dad! Dinner's ready!" I called as I got glasses and set the table quickly. My dad came in and gave my mom a peck on the cheek. Trevor and Avery ewed while I just smiled. I know most people thought that parent love was disgusting, but I thought my adoptive parents were cute; they seemed just as much in love as they were on their wedding day.

Mr. Tall caught my gaze and raised a brow. I flushed darkly and turned towards the refrigerator to hide the blush on my face and take out the tea. I turned to put the drinks on the table and saw Mr. Tall putting the bread out and the sauce, which was now in a serving bowl. I smiled at him. "Thank you." I said, accepting his help. He merely nodded in return and pulled out a seat for me. I blushed lightly and sat down.

By then, everyone was at the table, my parents on the ends, Avery across from me—as always—his brother next to him, and Mr. Tall sitting on my right. I frowned when I saw Avery giving a sour look to Mr. Tall…again. I just couldn't figure out what he had a problem with.

"So, Trevor, what brings you to our table tonight?" My dad asked before taking a bite of noodles. Trevor swallowed his tea before saying, "Well, Avery and I were just in the neighborhood and he wanted to drop by and talk to Jane and, being the sweet girl she is," I rolled my eyes playfully at that comment. He just grinned and continued, "She invited us to stay for dinner." He finished. My mom smiled at me. "How lovely. And how did we have the pleasure of your company once again, Mr. Tall?" my mom asked.

I blushed lightly. "He came by after work." I answered. I saw Avery furrow his brow at this and realized what his deal with Mr. Tall was. He didn't like him, a_t all_.

Avery furrowed his brows at this. _He picked her up from work?_ This was disturbing. No one ever picked up Jane from work except for him. What disturbed him even more though was that it meant that Jane must have told him where she worked and her hours.

"Jane, what's that on your face?" Avery looked up and froze when he realized she still had some of his blood on her face. She wiped it off, looked at it for a long time then licked it. Avery and his brother shared a strange look as Jane laughed. "It was just some spaghetti sauce." She smiled at her parents. Her mother nodded and continued with whatever they were talking about.

He sighed; he couldn't believe she just licked his blood! For all she knew, he could've had HIV or AIDS or something! Not to mention, she didn't even wince or cringe or anything when she did it, it was…disturbing. She just licked it like it really was just spaghetti sauce.

"So have you thought about your job offer any?" Jane's dad asked her. Avery looked up at Jane. _Job offer?_ She blushed, avoiding his eyes when she talked. "Yes…I think I'll take it." She said, smiling at Mr. Tall. Mr. Tall looked at her. "Have you discussed it any with Master Pierce?" he asked. She blushed and looked at him. "Yeah, Janey. I didn't even know you had gotten an offer." He said warily.

Why didn't she tell him? They told each other everything. He suspected it had something to do with Mr. Tall. She had only met the guy yesterday and she's already acting strange. Yet another reason why he didn't like this Mr. Tall.

"Well, Mr. Tall offered me a job at the Cirque du Freak as his assistant." She said. He felt his brow twitch. She'd be traveling the world with this guy and would be his assistant? He didn't like this at all. She looked down at the table and then back at him. "I didn't know if I could take his offer, but he said he'd be willing to give you a job, too." She said.

"No thanks." Avery said before he could stop himself. Jane blinked, slightly surprised, before looking back down in her lap, playing with one of her curls. Avery sighed. He knew Jane well enough to know that she did that when she was upset. She bit her lip and looked back up at him. "Are you sure…?" she asked.

On the one hand, he didn't want to be there around Mr. Tall and see Jane being all blushy and smiley around the guy, but he also didn't want to risk the chance for that Snake Boy to take his place by Jane's side and become her boyfriend. He would miss Jane if she left…he loved her, he really did.

He had always thought she was pretty, that's why he had saved her from those fire ants. But over the years, his feelings for her became deeper and more complicated and he realized during his freshman year that he loved her. He remembered the moment clearly, the moment he realized this.

Jane was talking to a boy, Matthew Reynolds, by their lockers. It was no secret that the senior, all star pitcher on the baseball team had a thing for her, but Jane being Jane, didn't have a clue. Avery remembered when Matthew had leaned in to whisper something in Jane's ear and remembered that pang of jealousy when she blushed and giggled. He remembered Matthew tucking her hair behind her ear and leaning in to kiss her. He knew then that, for whatever reason, he didn't want anyone kissing his Jane.

He had walked up behind her and put an arm around her shoulder and cut off whatever hopes the senior had of wooing her. Of course, that ensued dirty looks and shoves in the hallways and cafeteria from him and his senior buddies, but he had decided it was worth it. Jane still had her innocence, and she was his, and always would be.

It was this that caused him to even consider this job offer from the man he sincerely detested.

"How long do I have to decide?" she looked overjoyed at his answer. "We have until graduation to make a decision." She said eagerly. He raised a brow at her. "We? Didn't you already make your decision?" she shrugged and played with her remaining noodles. "I don't know that I could go if you stayed…" she said, looking up at him. Her eyes conveyed to him what she couldn't say and it upset him. He was holding her back. Not even from this job, but if she wanted to go to college, or volunteer in a poor country like she's always talked about doing, she wouldn't go for fear of his safety.

He sighed. "I'll think about it." He looked to his brother who barely nodded. The two boys stood up. "Well, we should probably get going, don't want to give pops a heart attack, he didn't know we were coming over." Trevor said. Jane smiled up at them and gave them hugs before walking them to the door. "Bye Avery." She smiled. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Bye, Janey." He said. He then mustered up as much courage as he could and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away slowly to see her cheeks slightly pink. He could feel his ears and face grow warmer. "I'll see you tomorrow after work, okay?" he said. She nodded and smiled at him. He grinned. "Night Jane." He said before turning and walking away from her house and towards the car, his grin staying on his face until he fell asleep, safe in his own bed.


	8. Just That Girl

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the three/four-day-late update, school has been crazy with junior year and all. I had to put Physics before updating this week because I was failing :( boo! But I'm good this weekend (Not too much homework!) so here I am, giving you guys another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_

_Warning! POV will shift a few times_

**Chapter 8: Just That Girl**

"Damn, who is _that_?"

Shancus looked up at his friends Benji, Zane, and Ross after taking a puff of his blunt to see Benji staring at someone a little ways off. When Shancus turned to see who they were checking out, he smirked and passed the blunt to his friends.

"That would be Jane." He said as he pushed off the wall of a long-abandoned caravan. He could feel his friends' shocked eyes as he called out Jane's name. She looked over, stopped, and smiled, waving shyly. "Hey Shancus." She smiled, walking once he'd caught up with her. He stuck his hands into his pants pockets and smirked at her. "Hey Jane, what are you doing here?" He asked.

They stopped walking and she pulled her bag up onto her knee, making her tight black skirt ride up. He stared at her exposed thighs as she shuffled through the bag and pulled out some papers. He quickly looked up at her before she could catch his roaming gaze. She smiled at him and showed him the papers.

"I know I already have the job, should I want it, but I thought it would be more professional to submit a résumé to Mr. Tall." She smiled. He nodded and looked over the résumé. He saw her tense out of the corner of his eyes before she leaned in and sniffed him. He tensed up when she pulled away, sighing.

"Smoking weed, I see." She mumbled, gently taking the papers back. Shancus raised a brow. "What? Like you don't." he snorted as they continued their walk. She raised a brow at him. "What makes you think I do?" she asked. Shancus laughed. "Well, by the looks of your boy toy…" he trailed off. She frowned.

"One, he's not my boy toy, he's my best friend. Two, neither of us smoke weed." She sniffed. He raised a brow at her. "But the boy toy sells it." He said. She fell silent at that. He decided to shut up when he realized he hit a sensitive topic. "Sometimes…mostly cocaine and meth." She mumbled, looking at her feet. He blinked. How was this goody two shoes friend with a kid like that?

"Sorry." He said. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay, you didn't know." She said as they reached Mr. Tall's caravan. Shancus saw a note on the door and pulled it off, reading out loud.

"Miss Shan, I am sorry I was not able to be here in person, but other matters have taken my attention at the moment. Slide the documentation under the door and I shall read it later. Do not leave it on the steps, for it will begin to rain once I get back I get back. Mr. Tall."

Jane smiled and slid the paper under the door without hesitation. Shancus put the note back onto the door and turned to her. "So, you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Shancus asked nonchalantly. Jane shook her head. "No, Avery had to cancel our usual plan tonight." She said. Shancus raised a brow. "You guys are dating, then?" he asked. She frowned. "No, we're just best friends. We do everything together." She replied. Shancus shrugged. He'd accept that, after all, that meant that she was available. They were walking into the middle of camp when he heard his friends. He sighed. "Brace yourself." He muttered before his friends slinked up, looking at Jane. Benji smirked and leaned his arm on Shancus' shoulder.

"Hey, man. Who's your lady friend?" He asked, looking Jane up and down. She smiled innocently, and Shancus realized just how naïve she was. "Jane, and you are?" she asked, looking at the three new males. Benji smirked and stood up straight. "Name's Benji." He smirked. Jane nodded her head and looked to Zane and Ross as they introduced themselves.

"You live around here?" Zane asked. Jane nodded. "Yeah, not too far from here actually." She said. "What're doing here?" Ross asked, brow raised. Benji nodded. "Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" he asked her. "She's going to be Mr. T's new assistant; she was just dropping off her résumé." Shancus said, giving his friends a stern look. They frowned.

"Ouch, I wouldn't take that job if I were you." Ross snickered. Jane frowned. "Why not?" she asked , confused, before Shancus could say anything. The guys laughed. "Have you met Mr. Tall?" they laughed. She frowned. "Yes, what's the issue?" she asked, even more confused. They all roared in laughter. She frowned. "What? What's so funny?" she asked. "Dude! He has the biggest stick shoved up his ass!"

Mr. Tall frowned when he heard this. He had just arrived on camp and was heading to his cabin when he heard Jane, Shancus, Zane, Ross, and Benjamin. What bugged him most was the crude language that was being spoken in the presence of the innocent woman, though the rude comment on his reputation was quite unforgivable as well.

He was about to confront Benjamin about this when he saw Jane frown, walk up to him, and stomp hard on Benjamin's foot. He yelped and held his foot. "What the fuck you stuck up bitch!" he shouted as she stuck her nose in the air and walked away. He saw Shancus shove Benjamin to the ground and tell him to never call her that ever again. Mr. Tall took this opportunity to follow Jane and speak with her.

"That was quite impressive, Miss Shan." He said. She jumped a little and turned around, her cheeks turning pink. "Oh, you saw that?" she squeaked. He nodded, a slight smirk on his face. She flushed even darker. "Oh, sorry! I know it was inappropriate, but he made me so mad!" she frowned, crossing her arms across her chest.

Hibernius tried not to notice how this action pushed her bust up, revealing more of it in her strapless, white lacy blouse. He looked at her green eyes instead. "It is quite alright, it is much more lenient than what I would have done." He sniffed. She blinked at him, her hands falling to her sides. "Mr. Tall, were you eavesdropping?" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. He just stared at her. "Enough to hear Master Benjamin's crude comment, which I apologize that you had to hear." He said. She shrugged. "Boys will be boys." Was all she said before they fell into silence.

"Oh!" Jane said, a blush of embarrassment covering her face. "I almost forgot." She pulled her bag around and lifted her knee in the air, resting her bag on it as she dug around in her bag. When her skirt rode up even more than it already was, Mr. Tall couldn't help but notice the curvy contour of her legs and how smooth and soft it looked. He shook those thoughts from his head, he didn't need any distractions.

"Ah! Here it is!" She pulled out a turquoise envelope and shyly handed it to him. He raised a brow as he took it, his hand brushing against hers. He noticed how her cheeks turned slightly pinker at the contact. "I was wondering if you'd come to my Graduation next weekend." She said, blushing. When he didn't say anything, she flushed darker. 'I mean, you don't have to, I can see why you wouldn't, but I was thinking that since you were there at the beginning, you'd like to be here at the end." She rushed.

He opened the envelope and looked at the elegant invitation with her graduation picture on it before he looked up at her. "I would be delighted to come, Miss Shan." He answered, smiling on the inside when she grinned, her eyes filled with joy.

"Thank you." She smiled. He frowned. "Miss Shan—" but it was too late, before he could warn her, it began raining. She squeaked and held her bag close to her chest and she got soaked, protecting her not see through top from the man's eyes. The rain came in torrents; Mr. Tall didn't need to be nearly omniscient to know the rain wouldn't let up for a while. He pulled Jane close to him, trying to protect her from the rain, and quickly guided her to the unused caravan.

I quickly stepped inside the caravan and shivered as Mr. Tall shut the doors behind us. I looked down at my see through shirt, looking at my yellow strapless bra that was now visible. I frowned. I shouldn't have worn white today… I blinked, letting my eyes adjust, when Mr. Tall lit a few candles in the room. As he took off his coat and shoes, I looked around the room. I gasped and felt my bags drop through my hands as I stared at what lay before me.

"Mr. Tall, what is this?" I squeaked. I heard him walk up behind me and blushed at how close he was, I could feel my soaked pony tail brush against his upper chest. "They are coffins, Miss Shan." He said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But why?" I pressed.

"This used to be your mother and father's trailer, and before that it was your mother's and your grandfather's." he said. I slowly walked forward and placed my hand against the smooth, dark wood. I felt a humming of…something pulse through me as my hand laid on the coffin, something familiar…

Mr. Tall watched as she rubbed the coffin. Somewhere in the far reaches of his mind, he figured she might remember it from infancy, but at that moment, all he could think about was how her tight clothes clung even tighter to her small frame.

He felt guilty, she was his dear friend's granddaughter after all, but he couldn't help it. He'd be lying if he said that she wasn't an attractive young woman, or that he didn't love her smiles or the way she blushed at the smallest things. He had been strangely captivated by her since he met her again.

He walked around her towards the dresser and pulled out whatever spare clothes he could find—which were Darren's old t-shirts, hoodie, and gym shorts. Hibernius placed the clothes on top of the dresser and began taking off his now soaked shirt to change into the dry clothes.

I had turned around to ask Mr. Tall a question when I saw him unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off his shoulders. I ogled his pale, chiseled chest and defined abdomen and watched as he pulled on a white t-shirt that was a little small, but only emphasized the contour of his pecks and biceps. I felt like I was drooling over that hunk of man and flushed a dark red when he raised a brow at me, silently asking me what I was doing. I turned around quickly, hiding my blush from him.

I felt my blush deepen as I heard his wet pants fall to the group and shuffling noises that told me he was putting new pants on. It was silent for a few moments. I was going to ask if he was done when he put a hand on my shoulder. I squeaked and jumped, turning around to face him. He held out a black hoodie and black gym shorts.

"I suggest you change, Miss Shan." He said, silently telling me that he could see my bra. I flushed and hesitated. "Promise you won't look?" I asked. He nodded and turned to the coffins as I shuffled to the other side of the caravan to change out of my sopping wet clothes that were, quite frankly, beginning to suffocate me.

He could hear her unzip her blouse, letting the fabric fall to the ground, and the sound of her shimmying out of her skirt, that too falling to the ground. After a few shuffling noises, he heard her pick up the clothes and come shuffling towards him. He watched as she dumped her clothes on top of his and came to sit on the coffin next to him.

She smiled shyly. "Well, I guess now is the best time to really get to know each other, huh?" she asked. He smirked. He knew everything about her…well, the important things. He found that he did want to know the smaller things, such as her favorite things, her dreams. He nodded. She bit her lip.

"How old are you, Mr. Tall?" she asked curiously. He shrugged. "It's impossible to tell, I've been here since before time." He said. She stared at him in wonder. "Wow." She whispered. He raised a brow at her. She smiled slowly, coming out of whatever stupor she was in. "Your turn." She said.

"What will you do if Master Pierce decides not to come with you?" he asked. She frowned and looked at her feet. "I…I'd hate to say it but…I think I'd leave anyways…" she looked up at him, depressed. "Is that bad of me? Is it wrong for me to leave him here where he could be in great danger?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Hibernius put his hand on her knee reassuringly and looked into her deep green eyes. He could read her like an open book; she was nervous, hurt, confused, and trusting. "He would be safer here than he would be here. He would get into trouble." He said softly. She frowned. "Then why am I coming if it is dangerous?" she asked, just as softly.

"I fear that leaving you with the humans will become more of a vulnerability than a sanctuary." He said honestly. She nodded slowly, taking this in. "I see." He cleared his throat after a few moments and she looked up. "I believe it is your turn, Miss Shan."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I gasped as soon as those words left my mouth, and slapped my hands over it, as though that would shove the words back in. I was mortified and he looked away and took his hand off my knee. What did I do?! My life was over. My future boss probably knew I had a secret crush on him now, great.

Ever since that talk with my co-worker at Café Noir, that's all I've been able to think about. Does Mr. Tall have a girlfriend? If not, what was his type? Would he like me? Would he even consider me? I thought I was about to die of embarrassment. Those questions were never to be asked of anyone, especially of Mr. Tall.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know why I just asked that." I said, just as he replied, "No." I blushed. "No…?" I asked awkwardly. He looked at me and shook his head slowly. "No, not for a long time." I blushed lightly. "Oh." I said quietly. I looked up at him to see him still staring at me. I looked down, and peered up from under my lashes at him, embarrassed by his staring before he asked his question.

"And you?" he asked. I blinked. "I'm not into girls." I said. He raised a brow at me. I blushed. "Oh! No, I've never had a boyfriend." I said shyly. He seemed shocked by this. "Never?" he asked. I shook my head. "Never. Never been kissed, never had a boyfriend." I said sadly.

"And this bothers you?" he asked. I flushed and nodded, staring down at my lap as I played with my hair that was now out of its ponytail. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with him! "I mean, its whatever, but…I'm eighteen and haven't even had my first kiss, you know?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded slowly.

He did, in a way, understand. He had lost everything he had to offer long ago, so it was a little difficult for him to understand her ache for it, but he knew what she spoke of. She was eager to find her knight in shining armor, as was every other girl her age.

He watched her closely as she played his her sleeves, chewed on her lower lip, and looked down at her lap, hiding her eyes from him. He didn't know what it was, but the girl was starting to seem irresistible, but he had to be careful, she was pure and innocent and he wouldn't destroy. _If Larten could see me now…_ he thought. He blinked when he saw that she was shivering.

He leaned over and gently took hold of her and pulled her to his chest. She squeaked—something she seems to do a lot around him, that and blushing. She looked up at him, her hands lying on his chest. She looked into his eyes, her cheeks turning pinker by the second.

"Is that better?" he asked as he wound his arms around her waist. She nuzzled into him and nodded. "Yes, I'm much warmer now…thank you." She whispered. "Of course, Miss Shan." He said as he rubbed circles into her back. She sighed in content and he smiled. Soon, he couldn't help himself; he slipped his hands under her hoodie and rubbed her bare back, not daring to touch her anywhere else or in any other way. He felt her stiffen and he stopped, until she relaxed back into him, so he continued.

I smiled into his chest. His hands on me, it felt nice in its innocent way, and it was something that I found that I'd been craving—and innocent, well meaning touch. Slowly, his hands stopped and I felt him rest his forehead on top of my head.

I held my breath as he pulled away some. Did I do something wrong, inappropriate, unwanted? I continued to stare at his chest, tracing the lines there. I felt him shudder slightly and he gently grabbed my hand.

"Jane."

I looked up at him. He actually used my name. I felt thrilled on the inside and felt butterflies in my tummy. He held my hand to his face and sighed, his eyes closing, before he slowly opened them, his beautiful, endless black eyes gazing intently into my green ones.

I felt my heart beat faster and faster as he leaned in close to me, until his soft lips brushed against mine, ever so lightly. I sighed and he pulled away some. "Is this okay?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded slowly and gasped as he kissed right below my ear, along my jaw, and finally, my lips.

His lips were so gentle and kind, but I could feel the power and dominance he indirectly asserted over me. He turned so that I was leaning against the coffin. I slid my hands over his chest and entangled my fingers in his dark locks as his hands found their way to my hips.

I moaned quietly and, embarrassed by my little outburst, tried to pull away, but not before Mr. Tall slid his tongue over my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance—even when kissing he was the perfect gentleman. I smiled a little and tentatively bit his lower lip in response.

Hibernius couldn't believe what he was doing, but it was so good, so sweet…she was his greatest temptation and he succumbed to her. He slid one hand to the small of her back and the other gently fisted in her hair, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss.

He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and explored it with his tongue, encouraging her to do the same. He groaned softly. Surely this couldn't have been her first time? She was far too good at this. He pressed his tongue against hers, letting the kiss become a little rougher, but not enough to make her uncomfortable.

By then, she was laying flat on her back on the coffin and he was straddling her, a very impure position, but he didn't care, and it didn't seem that she did either. He soon noticed her kissing was getting sloppier and realized she wasn't breathing. He released her lips and kissed her neck, listening as she regained her breath. "Breathe through your nose." He murmured before lightly pressing his lips to her swollen ones again, engaging in a slower, deeper kind of kiss. He gently ran his hands up and down her sides, making her shiver and moan into the kiss.

"_They seek angels that stand by your side; when darkness sets you cannot hide; body broken all feeling is gone, so whose side are you on?_"

I groaned as Mr. Tall released me slowly, giving me a small smirk. I blushed. "How'd I do?" I asked shyly as I looked for my phone that had gone off, alerting me to a text message. '"am quite surprised that that was your first kiss." I blushed. So I was good at it…? I picked up my phone to see a text message from Shancus.

_Hey Jane, it stopped raining. Do you want to hang out?_

I felt Mr. Tall's arms wrap around my waist as he looked at my phone screen. I bit my lip. I wanted to hang out with Shancus but…

_Sorry Shancus, not now. Busy talking to Mr. Tall about work stuff, maybe later? :)_

I waited a few moments before I got a reply.

_Yeah, sure. Talk to you later._

I looked up at Mr. Tall to see him raise a brow at me. I flushed. I didn't even ask him if that was okay… He took my phone from me and brought me back to the coffin, placing a chaste kiss on my lips before settling me in his chest. I snuggled into him and yawned. I heard him chuckle slightly.

"You may sleep now, Jane." He said. I nodded and soon drifted into a blissful sleep.

_**Wow, 3,649 words…pretty sure that's the longest chapter I've ever written for anything. **_

_**Sorry if it seemed to move too fast, I promise that there will be more development and that this isn't it, you just go to trust me on this :)**_

_**I would love you guys to review, I was very nervous about this chapter because I didn't know if these events happened too soon, so can you tell me what you guys think? Second opinions are always appreciated :)**_

_**I will try to update on time this week, but I don't know how I'm going to do with that, since the only prewritten stuff I have is for my InuYasha fic and I'm crazy busy with school :o but, I will try my best (:**_

_**Keni**_


	9. Graduation Is Full of Surprises

_A/N: Wow, so, I think it's agreed that it took me forever and a grandmother to write this and put it up, agreed? I'm real sorry 'bout that, I'll try to update more frequently, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises :o_

**Chapter 9: Graduation Is Full of Surprises**

I jittered nervously as I sat on stage with the rest of my relatively small high school senior graduating class. I couldn't believe it was over, those four awkward years of transition and preparation have finally ended and I could step out into the world as a confident young adult. Avery, who was sitting to my left, took my hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze, telling me to relax, before he took it away and I was called.

"Jane Kallistê Shan. Miss Shan has graduated at number ten in her class, is the Historian of Student Council, the Vice President of French club, and the President of both Art club and Photography club. "

I took a deep breath and stood, walking over to my principal for my diploma. He smiled at me and handed me my diploma as he said "You did great, Jane. Congratulations." I smiled and nodded my head in thanks before stepping up to the podium that was turned at an angle so it faced both the crowd and my fellow peers to give a small speech, as the other students in the top ten have been doing. I cleared my throat before beginning.

"Wow, it's hard to believe that we're finally here; that we've made it. We've survived the awkward and trying transition of high school, and now we're ready to take life by the reigns." I looked among the crowd as I paused.

I soon located my mother and father, who were looking so proud. Beside them, I saw my humanly disguised god parents and Shancus, who were smiling up at me encouragingly, and then I saw Mr. Tall, giving me the warmest smile I've ever seen. I smiled softly and dabbed my eyes before continuing.

"I know I'm speaking for everyone up here on this stage when I say this, but I wouldn't have been able to make it as far as I have without the love and support that my family and friends have given me." I looked at my peers and smiled when I continued. "My friends and peers, if there is anything I want to say to you, it's to remember your past." I looked out into the crowd as I continued.

"It may be painful and embarrassing, but not only can we learn from whatever mistakes and successes we had, but it is the basis of our future—it is the reason for our future."

"We should all look back at what we have done and realize that with a little work, we can achieve so much more. Thank you." I finished before stepping away from the podium and towards my seat next to Avery as everyone clapped. He stood up, grinned, and pulled me into a huge hug, spinning me into a circle.

"You did great Janey." He said as we sat back down. I grinned. "Thanks, Avery. I was so nervous!" I whispered as the last few people were called.

"Now, I present to you, the graduating class of 2012." The principal said. We all stood up, cheering and whooping as we threw our caps into the air and left to join our families.

When I exited the building with the rest of my fellow graduates, I was immediately picked up and swung in a circle by my adoptive dad. I laughed and hugged him back. "I'm proud of you sweetie." He said with a goofy grin on his face as my adoptive mother came up to me crying. I started crying a little too as we hugged each other.

"Aw, I know my little Jane isn't crying." A voice behind me teased. I turned around and smacked Shancus on the back of his head, grinning. "Oh be quiet, Shacus! This is an emotional day for me!" I said, wiping tears of joy from my face. He laughed and gave me a hug before Evra and Merla came over, hugging me and giving me congratulations before turning to talk to my parents.

I squeaked as I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. Turning in their loose grasp, I looked up to find myself looking at Mr. Tall. I flushed furiously, as I always did when we had any physical contact in public. The kiss always burned in my mind. He grinned and I grinned back, returning the hug.

"Your parents would be so proud." He whispered in my ear. I looked back at him and smiled. I had gotten to know him well enough in the past week to find out that that meant he was just as proud of me. "Thanks." I smiled before I heard a couple of whooping boys.

"Avery, Trevor!" my dad greeted. They grinned and all exchanged man hugs. My parents looked at me and Avery. "So, where do you guys wanna go eat? It's your graduation, you decide." They said. We grinned and shouted together. "Olive Garden!"

I turned to Mr. Tall and my Cirque family, a stern look on my face. "You do know you're included in this, yes?" I asked in my most sophisticated voice. Shancus smacked the back of my head softly and grinned. "Heck yeah we do." He laughed.

We ended up taking up the largest table at Olive Garden. My parents, god parents and Mr. Tall sat on the left side of the table, and Trevor, Shancus, Avery and I sat on the right side. I smiled tiredly as I listened to all the conversations around me, putting in appropriate comments when necessary.

I felt a hand gently squeeze my left knee and looked over to see Mr. Tall looking at me worriedly. "Are you alright, Miss Shan?" he asked quietly, now taking my left hand that had been in my lap under the table. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little out of it. I think I'll go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face." I said, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go and excusing myself.

I sighed when I got into the empty bathroom, looking at my reflection. My cheeks were still flush from excitement but I felt…drained. I shook my head and splashed some cold water on my face. When I looked up into the mirror, I nearly screamed as I saw a young man a little older than myself reflected in it. I whirled around to face him…only to find the space behind me empty of anyone. I turned back to the mirror, my frightened reflection the only one that greeted me.

I quickly went back to the table, just in time for our food to get there. Mr. Tall must've noticed I was spooked about something, but he didn't say anything. I took a bite of my grilled chicken and sighed dreamily, savoring the decadent taste. I took another bite and nearly choked when I saw the boy from before sitting on the table, watching me in amusement.

Avery, sitting next to me, freaked out. "Jane? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked frantically. I felt my eyes widen before I closed them and regained control of my emotions. I opened my eyes and grinned sheepishly at him, the strange boy still watching me with interest. "Nothing, I'm fine. Food just went down the wrong pipe." I laughed.

He laughed along with me. "You're such a klutz, Janey." He said, ruffling my hair before diving back into his food. The boy in front of me snorted. "What a nice friend, just blowing you off. It's obvious that you're not okay, even Mr. Tall over here picked up on it." He said, pointing at the main in question. I looked at Mr. Tall and, sure enough, he was looking at me in concern. I quickly looked away and down at my plate, blushing slightly. The boy laughed.

"Damn, you got it bad." He smirked. I pushed myself from the table, a little harsher than necessary. Everyone at the table looked at me. I blushed as the boy rolled in laughter. "I, uh, sorry, I just need to get some fresh air." I said, completely flushed, before I briskly walked away.

I walked outside into the cool spring air and sighed when I saw I was alone.

"Well, that was rather entertaining."

I whirled around to fin the boy sitting on a bench outside the restaurant. I took this time to look him over. He was blonde, maybe a little bit shorter than Avery, and was pale. He had beautiful grey eyes and three small scars on his left cheek. He had a few other scars on his bare chest and wore strange robe like pants. Something weird that I noticed were his sharp nails and lack of shoes. I frowned at him.

"Who are you? Why are you following me? Why am I the only one who can see or hear you?" I demanded. He blinked at me for a few moments before smiling. "Name's Kurda Smahlt, I'm your first cousin once removed." He said. I nodded, my hands on my hips.

"Uh huh, and why am I the only person who can see or hear you?" I asked impatiently. He smiled and stood up, walking in front of me. I gulped as he bent over, a toothy grin on his face, and said,

"Because I'm dead."


End file.
